


Eat Your Heart Out, Ghost Hunters

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Accidental First Date, Alien Hunting, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Bad First Date, Bad date, Cryptid Hunting, First Dates, Idiots, Jon Is Not A Serial Killer, M/M, Trent? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Today was supposed to be the best day of Chuck and Trent?'s lives. They were going to finally find aliens and their youtube page was going to blow the fuck up. Or they were until Chuck fell off a a step ladder at his part time job at Aldi's and broke his foot. Now Trent has to go at it alone or go with the potential serial killer who has been liking all their videos since day one.





	Eat Your Heart Out, Ghost Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I know... Fuck all about Trent?. I am real sorry fellas. 
> 
> -Mod Jaxwell Faxwell

“Oh no, oh god, Trent, go on without me.” 

“Chuck no, no man, you’re my best friend and I’m not doing this without you.” 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” 

A soft grunt behind them broke the spell, both Chuck and Trent looked behind them to see Orange Cassidy drinking orange juice from the carton. He turned and headed to his room as Trent sighed and looked at Chuck’s injured leg. 

“Come on man, we were supposed to go alien hunting today!” Trent whined, sitting on the floor next to his friend’s chair. “How am I supposed to go alien hunting without my best friend?” 

“I don’t know man, but you gotta go, you gotta go on without me.” Chuck sighed and reached to pat Trent’s head. “All the sites and chats we were on said today is going to be the best for alien hunting.” 

Trent pouted, leaning against Chuck’s not broken leg. “It won’t be as fun.” 

“Come on man, hey, hey what about that guy?”

“Which guy?” 

“That  _ one _ !” Chuck clicked around on the laptop, pulling up Youtube and then their videos and opening up the channel of the one guy who liked all their videos faithfully. He jabbed his finger at the picture of the man in a dark hoodie with a dusting of facial hair and exhausted eyes. “He likes all our videos! He was our third subscriber!”   
“Yeah third of three!”   
Chuck literally waved his hand in Trent’s face to wipe away the words “See if you and message him and ask him to come!” 

Trent looked at the picture with a frown, the guy looked, well he looked like he was definitely a serial killer and like hunting for aliens together would be the perfect time for him to kill Trent and leave his body in the middle of the woods. 

“He’s perfect!” Chuck said happily. 

“Chuckie he looks like he’d be more into the most dangerous game than… alien… game. He looks like a people hunter.” Trent disagreed. 

“No he doesn’t!” Chuck tapped the profile, it was… totally empty. No videos, no about, no anything. Very comforting. 

“Huh,” Trent flourished his hand, “Serial killer.” 

“Bullshit he just doesn’t have a web presence!” 

“Looks fine.” 

Trent and Chuck jumped in surprise as Cassidy leaned over their shoulders, it was hard to tell him he was looking at the actual screen or not behind those glasses but he seemed to be giving his approval of the scruffy guy in the Youtube profile. “Just off the grid. I get it.” 

Chuck looked triumphantly at Trent. Cassidy has the best vibe reads in the world and if he gave a stamp of approval then this guy, Jon00212605, was both not a serial killer, and was going to be Trent’s stand in partner seeing as Chuck couldn’t stand. 

Trent sighed and threw his head back in defeat. Fine. He would go alien hunting with the Serial Killer. 

But he wasn’t going to be happy about it. 

Trent showed up at the edge of the woods in The Big Green Banana, the tricked out VW van they had spent the last three years renovating to be a mobile cryptid lab, he was mostly certain he’d die here. When he saw the man dressed all in black climbing off the back of the motorcycle, seemingly unaffected by the cold rain, he was even less sure that he would ever see his beloved Chuck or Cassidy again. 

He had just a moment to consider getting back into the van before the man reached him and Trent was treated to his first real look at the man’s face under the rain soaked hood. 

And. 

Oh.  
Yeah. 

Trent was going to die. 

“Trent?” the man asked. 

Trent blinked. Then nodded. “Yep, yep, Trent. That’s me.” He held out his hand with uncertainty. 

The man nodded once. “Jon.” When his hand wasn’t taken, Trent retracted it.

“Cool.” He replied wondering if he could outrun this guy. Jon nodded before turning to The Big Green Banana and looking over it. “This yours?” 

Trent thought the answer to that was fairly obvious. It was also obvious this guy could kill him. So he didn’t say anything.. 

Jon let out a ‘hm’ and without asking opened the back of the van. He began looking through the various tools of the trade Trent and Chuck kept back there. He was silent so long Trent felt like he needed to defend their gear. 

“It’s all the normal stuff you need for monster and alien hunting, ya know.” 

“Hunting?” 

The simple tone was enough to make Trent sweat just a little. “Yeah, you know, hunting aliens and cryptids and stuff…” 

Jon turned around, straightening his back and puffing out his chest. Trent was suddenly very aware that, same height or not, this guy could flatten him with zero effort. 

“Are you planning on killing anything today, Trent?” 

“Uh…” 

Jon pumped his eyebrows and Trent shook his head. 

“We are searching for aliens today, not ‘hunting’ them.” 

Jon grabbed a camera out of the back of the van and started it up like he had been doing this his entire life. “Come on.” 

Trent watched him walk toward the woods and felt something start to tickle the back of his brain. The thought that maybe this guy wasn’t so crazy after all. 

The woods were, as woods normally are, very dark and Trent was suddenly very excited that he was going to get to tell Jon to put the night-vision lens on but stopped short when he noticed it was already set up. Well. Fuck me, Trent guessed. 

They had been trekking in near silence for the past hour and Trent was starting to get worried that he had gone out on an adventure into the woods with a possible serial killer for nothing when a light flashed up ahead. Trent, because he happened to be a trained professional, did not make any sort of noise. Unless you count taking off running headlong into the underbrush a noise. 

“Hey!” 

Trent looked over his shoulder at Jon who was going as quick as he could while holding a camera and trying to continue filming. Trent felt that tickle again that maybe this guy wasn’t so bad if he was taking such care to still maintain the shot while he stormed up to Trent looking only slightly murderous. He finally came level with Trent, face lit up in an otherworldly light that made Trent freeze. It was almost nice... Well. He would look nicer if he wasn’t glaring at him furiously and grabbing him by the collar to drag him out of the line of sight of whatever the light was attached to. 

“You’re going to get us both killed, idiot.” 

But Trent had already looked away from his stand in partner, focusing on the light. His heart was hammering, he watched as an other worldly light shined right where it was supposed to, right when it was supposed to. And beyond that light. Something silver and circular hovered. 

Trent reached for Jon’s wrist and squeezed it. His chanced a glance over at the other man and felt his heart thud again when he saw how enormous the man’s eyes were. 

_ Yeah _ . He thought with some satisfaction,  _ Stay stoic while looking at that mother fucker. _

Slowly, slowly, the light faded and Trent and Jon were left alone in the dark again. Laying next to each other looking at nothing but darkness. Trent looked at Jon and felt him grin just a little seeing Jon still looking very seriously at the spot where the light had just been. Reaching out he gently laid his hand on the man’s back and felt muscles tighten briefly under his fingers before the man relaxed minutely and looked at Trent. 

“Think we got it.” He said before standing up and starting to walk away. Trent, without meaning to, let out a laugh and stood up to walk with him. So much for profound experiences bringing strangers together. 

Back at the Big Green Banana Trent gathered up the stuff he had taken with him and turned to Jon to ask for the camera back, nearly smacking into him when he did. Jon was standing far too close. 

“You’re bad at this.” Jon said, offering him the camera. 

Trent rolled his eyes and started packing up the camera. “I didn’t have to bring you along man,” He turned around and crossed his arms across his chest looking at Jon with thinly veiled annoyance. “You could at least  _ act _ nicer.” 

“No I can’t.” Jon held up a folded up piece of paper and then grit his teeth slightly when Trent didn’t take it immediately.

“Alright, alright.” Trent took the paper and unfolded it. It was a number. A phone number, actually. He looked at Jon with a frown. 

“It’s my phone number.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You can call me when you want to do this again.” 

“I, uh, can?” 

Jon shrugged, turning around to go back to his motorcycle, “Or we can go somewhere else on a date, I don’t mind.” 

“Oh,” Trent said still looking at the paper. “Yeah okay.” then he realized exactly what had been said and his head snapped up just in time to watch Jon pull away. “A date!?”


End file.
